


Open and Shut

by M14Mouse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max in his own way trying to prove McGarrett's innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open and Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them...how sad. :(

Max heard them in the hallway. They had her killer and the weapon. They said that it was open and shut case.

They rolled her in like every other body that came before.

They handed him the basic paper work like always..

When he saw the name, he just stopped.

A woman that he respected was dead. She was killed by a man that he respected as well.

He just couldn't believe it….

He stared at the two bullet holes in her chest. One piecing the lower left lung and the other bullet pierced through the heart. Death was instant.

Open and shut…just like they said.

But it wasn't.

The Governor's body was lying on his table. It took him awhile to progress that she was laying there. If the bag wasn't covering her lower body, it was almost look like that she was sleeping. But he knew better. There was no longer the flow of blood pumping through her veins and her chest was still. There was the blood on her clothes that he striped away. There was the paleness and blue tint to her skin. Her chest cut open. Two bullets sit on the tray beside him. Under the harsh light, she seemed older. Mentally, he knew that it was lighting to cause that effect.

Open and shut….

His eyes wandered over to the box. It had the evidence. The gun…and the other things that the police gathered at the scene. He would have to go over and run his tests. He would test every fiber, every bit of hair, and skin that he could.

Hoping giving him an answer.

He was hoping that he won't draw the same conclusion as the insanity rambling in the hallways and on the televisions and newspapers.

Because he knew that they didn't have all of the facts.

The media never has seen them interact like he has. He could sense no ill will toward each other. His contacts with the 5-O has cemented that fact. They were hard working, loyal, and slightly bothersome. He still doesn't understand the Detective desire for him to have a phone.

Unlike his partner, McGarrett didn't have such quarrels. From his meetings, McGarrett was hard press and determined to find answers. This didn't sound like the man that he knew.

Logically, it doesn't make sense. It was a puzzle that didn't make sense. It rattled him in ways that he couldn't foresee.

He shook his head.

No, much like ants over piece of bread, there have been storm of rumors.

He refused to listen to them.

He refused to bend by them.

He eyed the box again. There were tests to run and evidence to go through.

Open and shut…they said.

He had something to say about that.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Max…how I love you. ^_^ But for Max fans, it has came to my attention that he is going to be regular next season. YAY! Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
